my_fantasy_onlinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Asasynek/Devos - fakty i mity
Pamiętacie wpis blogowy Kiedy będzie Devos? Jasne, że tak. Prowadzony był od marca 2014 do 31 października 2014 i w tym czasie zdobył niemałą popularność, a łączna ilość komentarzy - aż 88, chyba prawie wynosi więcej niż wszystkie pozostałe pod innymi artykułami na MFO Wiki. Teraz skupimy się na potwierdzeniu lub obaleniu obu Pamiętników Testera, które kiedyś zostały udostępnione w oczekiwaniu na aktualizację. Oczywiście pod uwagę weźmiemy stan na teraz, a nie to, co kiedyś nadejdzie. I Pamiętnik Testera W tym update musimy wprowadzić coś, czego jeszcze nie było. Dlatego prace jeszcze potrwają, ale efekt będzie naprawdę niezły... Coś, czyli co? Jubiler, podwodne lokacje, stały boss globalny? Teoretycznie wszystko można uznać za to coś, czego jeszcze nie było, bo opinia jest zbyt ogólnie sformułowana, zatem można uznać to za prawdę. 15px FAKT Zmiennokształtny będzie działał na nieco innej zasadzie. Jego skrypt/statystyki/zdolności będą się zmieniać w każdej walce, przez co będzie naprawdę dużym wyzwaniem. Nie, nie ma Zmiennokształnego i raczej nie jest to możliwe, a nawet jeśli, to chyba lepiej stworzyć kilka bossów niż męczyć się nad jednym. W sumie Necron posiada moc zbliżoną do opisu - bardzo dużo zdolności, ale nie jest aż taką rewolucją jak wynika z opinii. 15px MIT Prace nad panelem gm zostają przerwane. Postanowiliśmy zająć się upkiem fabularnym i naprawą błędów. Zastanawiam się czy panel w ogóle jest potrzebny, gdyż gra w aktualnej postaci nie funkcjonuje źle. Tak, panelu nie było i nie wyszło to raczej na złe, ale w niektórych dniach nastąpiła dosyć duża banicja, więc być może panel już funkcjonuje. Tyle że niektórzy skarżyli się na niezasłużone kary, czyli jeśli nie kłamali to chyba nie działa on tak jak należy. 15px FAKT Wpadłem na chwilę zobaczyć co się tutaj dzieje. Dam jeszcze znać czy będę w stanie uczestniczyć w testach... No nieźle, zostało nas tylko 6-ciu. Przydałby się nabór, ale nie ma za bardzo w kim wybierać. W aktualnościach jest podane 5 osób, ale z opinii nie wynika, że każda z 6 osób w czymś pomoże. Poza tym można to traktować jako ich ilość na tamten okres, bo ktoś z nich mógł zrezygnować do czasu wypuszczenia Devos. 15px FAKT Próbował ktoś wykopać ten kryształ na polu 21,10 w Starej Kopalni: Poziom 2, nie wiem jak odciągnąć tego drugiego strażnika abym mógł kopać ... Musisz go zaciągnąć za te wagoniki po prawo, sterowanie takie samo jak przy bombie, i masz z 10s na wykopanie go co powinno ci spokojnie starczyć, tylko musisz wyczekać aż ten pierwszy zejdzie na dół ... co 2 minuty jest na to okazja, trochę przekombinowane, samo kopanie diamentów 30min dziennie. Nie, można kopać zarówno kilofem, jak i łopatą, ale to nie jest to samo jak w opisie. Natomiast misja ze strażnikiem polega na jego uniknięciu a nie odciągnięciu. 15px MIT Rozbudowę Gildii odkładamy jednak na później, nie mamy jeszcze jednoznacznie określonej funkcjonalności ... wspólny depozyt raczej odpada ... Tak, gildii wciąż nie ma, a według informacji na forum gildie są planowane. 15px FAKT Podwodne miasto, no nieźle Tomi, robi wrażenie. Jednak należy dodać jeszcze kilka tekstur, które wzmocnią efekt. Tak, są podwodne lokacje. 15px FAKT Ta walka 2 vs 3 była bardzo wyrównana, nie wiem czy ten miecz z multiatakiem nie jest za mocny, może przerzucimy go do rękawic? ... Tornado, Ukąszenie strasznie mocne, świetnie wypada ten system naliczania statusów na podstawie liczby przeciwników, walki z przewagą 1 zawodnika wypadają znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej... Mega przyśpieszenie odkładamy na później, w połączeniu z Zamrożeniem jest za mocne. Istnieje miecz z multi atakiem (Rozpraszający Miecz na 60 poziom), ale nie jest on aż tak potężny jak wynika z opisu. Tornado i Ukąszenie - nie ma takich zdolności, systemu naliczania statusów na podstawie liczby przeciwników również nie ma. Mega Przyspieszenie jest dostępne, ale Zamrożenie zostało osłabione (z 3 tur na 2 tury Spowolnienia). 15px MIT Ten Aquantis jest za mocny jak na automatyczne statystyki, cały czas ten sam scenariusz 3 statusy nieściągalne i potem Pogromca statusów, albo zmieniamy statusy lub obniżamy % na trafienie ... Zamiast paraliżu można dać klątwę, wtedy nawet w krytycznym wypadku dostają wszyscy po 1000 obrażeń co turę, dochodzi Mega 3, więc bez odporności da się też wygrać. Nie ma Aquantisa ani podobnego bossa do tego opisu. 15px MIT Lista TODO: Dokończenie update fabularnego, Panel GM, Panel mapmakerów, Turnieje, Rozszerzenie funkcjonowania skryptów bossów, Zmiany w systemie ekwipunku (nowa część uzbrojenia), Gildie. Update fabularny jest, obu paneli nie ma, turniejów nie ma, skrypty ulepszone, eq nowe zostało dodane, gildii nie ma, ale niby planowane. W większości 15px MIT II Pamiętnik Testera Mało zostało testerów po tej dłuższej przerwie. Potrzebny był nowy nabór. Na szczęście Tomi rozwiązał to dosyć sprytnie: dopuścił naszą czwórkę na serwer testowy, ale kazał nam to utrzymywać w tajemnicy. Dzięki temu mogliśmy pracować w spokoju. Raczej można uznać to za prawdę. 15px FAKT Aż 5 minibossów - wydaje mi się, że każdy będzie mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie. Dziś zebraliśmy się w czwórkę i próbowaliśmy zrobić "obchód po minibossach". Był spory problem z odnawianiem ich, tylko Gargulec nie wymaga zabijania potworów. Zabijanie płaszczek było mordęgą - jedynym pozytywem jest to, że Węgorz respi się bez limitu dziennego. Jest aż 7 minibossów (ale można uznać 6), w tym 2 nie wymagają odnowienia przy biciu potworów, ale Gargulec jest potworem, a Płaszczka i Węgorz nie występują. 15px MIT Yyyyy... - Taka będzie najczęstsza reakcja graczy, gdy dojdą do zagadek logicznych. Poświęciliśmy na nie tydzień pracy, ale było warto. Obawiam się, że wielu graczy zwyczajnie nie da rady dojść dopłynąć do Podwodnej Komnaty i straci możliwość walki z minibossem. Z drugiej strony, i tak to najtrudniejszy mini w tej aktualizacji - tylko dla koneserów! Tak, można uznać, że niektórzy gracze na pewno będą mieć problem z zagadkami bez pomocy poradnika, ale pozostała część opisu się nie zgadza. 15px FAKT i 15px MIT jednocześnie. Pływanie w oceanie - to jest to! Administracja postarała się z tworzeniem tej aktualizacji. Nie jestem pewien, czy wynagrodzi to czas oczekiwania na Devos, ale na pewno uciszy wszystkich. Przynajmniej tych, którzy pokonają Leviathana. Osiągnięcia ulegają znacznej przebudowie. Gdy wprowadzono zmiany na serwer testowy, nie mogłem rozpoznać zakładki z osiągnięciami. Grupowanie w czasie uważam za niepotrzebną rzecz, ale kto wie: może jakimś maniakom się przyda... Można chodzić po płytkiej wodzie, a także jest moment płynięcia statkiem oraz łódką, ale osiągnięcia nie uległy żadnym zmianom wizualnym. 15px FAKT i 15px MIT jednocześnie. Fakt, że Panel wejdzie do gry przed aktualizacją wydawał się prawie pewny. Jego opracowanie znacząco się opóźniło, więc, z tego co mówi się na testach, GMowie zaczną działać ponad 2 tygodnie po wpuszczeniu Devos. To dużo za dużo. Nie, nie było panelu po 2 tygodniach (chyba że został utajony, bo niektórzy załapali bany). 15px MIT Raczej pewne jest za to to, że na GMów będzie otwarty nabór. Jacek nie posłuchał moderatorów (którzy wciąż stanowią większość wśród testerów) i nie będzie zwracał uwagi na pełnioną funkcję na forum, lecz na dobre podanie, uczynność w grze i wiele innych czynników sukcesu. Wcześniejsze wyklucza to. 15px MIT Automaty do banowania multikont z kolei będą już lada chwila. To trochę dziwne, że z automatami, które są raczej skomplikowane, poradzono sobie szybciej, niż z prostym panelem. Być może to było, ale nie zostało oficjalnie podane w newsach. 15px MIT Jubiler wprowadzony. Nie będzie to może nowość na miarę kowala, ale na pewno jest to istotna zmiana, której wpływu nie da się jednoznacznie oszacować - spodziewam się, że jeszcze będzie poprawiany. Kowal z kolei został znacznie uproszczony; pojawiła się też realna szansa na zrobienie ekwipunku +10. Tak, istnieje jubiler, ale nie można stworzyć ekwipunku +10. 15px FAKT i 15px MIT jednocześnie. Ekwipunek dalej nie jest skompletowany. Brak dobrych pomysłów na nowe zdolności broni i zdolności, co za tym idzie, nie da się testować balansu PvP i TvT. Mamy jedynie abstrakcyjne, acz fajne zdolności - szczególnie poświęcenie bojowe może wprowadzić sporo przyjemnego zamieszania. Ekwipunek jest bardzo obszerny, ale nie ma zdolności jak poświęcenie bojowe. 15px MIT Tomi wzbogacił fabułę z MFO2 tyloma elementami, że czasem trudno znaleźć jakiekolwiek podobieństwa - wszystkie podwodne misje to nowe pomysły, może dlatego jest ich tak dużo. Po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań mój Dziennik znacząco się wydłużył. Potem na forum przeczytałem, że misja z przetaczaniem kamieni jest bardzo trudna - ja o niej nawet nie wiedziałem! Tak, update dodał bardzo dużo zadań, a misję z przetaczaniem kamieni można uznać w Solankowych Źródłach, nie jest wprawdzie zapisywana do dziennika, ale można o niej nie wiedzieć (nie jest obowiązkowa). 15px FAKT Robienie zmian w drużynach zakończone. Na szczęście nie skończyło się na zwiększeniu limitu członków - pełnoprawne klany zaczną panować nad tą grą. Bardzo ciekawą opcją są wojny miedzy klanami - nie jest to jeszcze do końca sprawdzone, lecz obecne projekty budzą nadzieję. Nie będzie to może rozrywka na miarę IŚ, ale walki 6v6 mogą stanowić zamiennik dla nich. Wciąż nie ma gildii. 15px MIT O, i to już koniec cotygodniowych IŚ - teraz będą tylko raz w miesiącu, ale za to w nowej formule. Igrzyska uległy tylko zmianie minimalnego poziomu z którym można brać udział (z 40 na 50). 15px MIT Podsumowanie Podane pamiętniki zostały udostępnione w Prima Aprilis (czyli dzień żartów), więc można było je potraktować z przymrużeniem oka, ale z powodu interesujących informacji niektórzy mogli się nabrać i uwierzyć we wszystko. Gdzie kończy się naiwność a gdzie rozsądek? Jednak po podliczeniu całkiem wiele z podanych fragmentów okazało się prawdą, nawet częściowo, tyle że niektóre dane były trochę niejasno określone i można było je interpretować na różnoraki sposób. W ostatecznym werdykcie wygrywają mity przewagą kilkunastu punktów, lecz mimo to i tak dosyć sporo się spełniło. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach